


《小心轰趴》

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn
Summary: 帅哥美女互相勾引的故事罢辽





	《小心轰趴》

废话少说，你要不要做？林橘抱着手，冷冷地斜过去一眼刀。他们俩一个是长得好看又专业优秀的体育生，一个是兼职平面模特，都是学校里的风云人物，参加轰趴当然是大家的主要开玩笑对象。

 

所以晚上也被关到了同一间房，有单独洗手间和大床，门从外面挂了锁，说是不到第二天早上不会开，请二位享受夜晚。陈立农笑得没了眼睛，嗲兮兮地隔着门骂你们真的很过分耶就接受现实。

 

漂亮学姐谁会不喜欢，冬天穿长羽绒服光腿配短裙，宽大的领口露出一点内衣边边，是人尽皆知的辣妹。他跟学姐关系好，也没好到兄弟，搂学姐肩摸学姐屁股还是会被骂，学姐还是会耳尖红红。

 

所以晚上林橘就对他那么说了，他坐在床边，长腿乖乖地收着，对她张开双臂：“来嘛，小橘学姐，抱一下。”学姐更狠地瞪他，搞得他反倒兴奋，林橘最终还是叹口气，弯下腰搂住陈立农的脖子，嘀咕一句：不太舒服。

 

“坐下来嘛。”陈立农声音放轻了，小臂去托她的屁股，“姐姐不知道怎么样抱舒服吗？笨蛋啦。”林橘顺势跨坐在他腿上，半跪着，膝盖陷入柔软的床面，也轻声骂他：“干嘛乱碰。”

 

陈立农的手已经开始掀她的裙子，掌心覆上臀肉，皱了皱眉：“学姐没有穿安全裤喔？还穿丁字裤？”

 

“毛头小子懂什么？”贴在他身上的漂亮女孩一手绕到背后压住裙边，反而更像把陈立农的手包在了里面。“你要我把内裤边露出来给人看哦。”她今天穿得是一件带领结的制服白衬衣，下身配的是包臀的短裙，只是她太瘦，大腿一点肉也没有，只撑起了屁股的位置，边边撑不满。听她说话时陈立农手也不闲，隔着内裤用拇指尖磨那条小缝，阴唇还把肉蒂包在里面，陈立农故意在那儿放慢速度，还打圈。林橘搂着他脖颈，贴到他耳边去，小舌一点点舔过耳廓，动着腰让陈立农把她摸得更舒服点。

 

陈立农扁嘴，好像真的委屈：“可我只会觉得学姐想勾引人嘞。”接着学姐就在他耳垂轻吻一口，腿打得更开，坐下了一点，“那你要怎么办喔？”

 

“如果学姐只是想做爱的话那我不要，一定要只想让我操。”陈立农把混账话说得认认真真的，食指指腹贴着她腿间稍稍施力一抹，让润湿的小缝把布料含了进去，看林橘一副看死人的狠戾眼神倒是笑了出来，“怎么办哦，学姐湿掉了还嘴硬。明明就喜欢我？不说的话，那只能坐在我身上自慰了内。”

 

妈的，坏气氛的混账小孩。林橘心里狠骂，把他摁在床上，有几个女孩追怎么就这么大毛病哦？看谁先忍不住。她倒不是怕羞或是怎样，只是看他这张下垂眼的无辜脸蛋一直游刃有余单纯不爽。先把裙子往上挽了两圈，脱掉黑色的丁字内裤挂在一边大腿上，调整好坐姿打开了修长纤细的腿，刻意坏心眼地坐在陈立农隐隐发热的地方。

 

陈立农眼神也不避讳，向下游移到她两腿之间，干干净净的两片软肉被两指撑着打开，露出被浸湿的里面。他忍不住又打趣：“学姐真的好色哦，我只是那样摸了一下，怎么就湿成这样咧？”林橘也不示弱，扬了扬下颔：“是谁只是用眼睛看就顶到我了哦。”

 

林橘解开了点衬衣的扣子，内衣露出来，除了罩杯都是镂空的蕾丝，和内裤配套。她从后面解开了内衣搭扣，一手摸进里面揉捻自己的乳尖，另一手带着晶亮的水用指肚摩挲着那颗逐渐立起的肉粒。

 

上身蔽体的布料半脱不脱，圆圆的胸部从内衣下缘露出一点弧线，还有手指在里面上下活动着，反倒比一丝不挂诱惑许多。林橘眯起了眼，不知是否刻意，从鼻子里哼出不少细碎的呻吟，两指很快就滑进了穴口里。说来奇怪，她在玩自己的时候被盯着看，还有几乎完全硬起的性器顶着臀肉，她快感更甚，几乎就要抵达一次高潮，却远远没有满足的意思。陈立农看着她坐在自己身上高潮到痉挛，蜜穴里溢出的清液几乎把他裤子要沾湿了，声音听着倒不急不缓：“学姐手指很厉害哦？”

 

回答他的是林橘拔高又像掺了蜜的呻吟。

 

陈立农变本加厉：“好像还不够爽诶？想吃我的那个是不是。学姐可不可以先逗它开心？”

 

林橘此刻摸自己摸得累了，两腿分敞，光裸的两腿和上身都隐隐蒙着一层薄汗，原本就偏小麦的肤色平添一分性感。她眼角泛着红，一双含情的圆眼蒙着一层情欲的水雾，正记恨又欲求地瞪着他，腿间泥泞的样子一览无余，显然没被满足的小口开合着。听了陈立农的话勾起嘴角露出一个小酒窝，这幅模样倒是有点像怒极反笑：“那要怎么办才能逗他开心咧？”换了个姿势跪伏在他身上，分开的软肉覆在陈立农在裤子里勃起着的那根，双手撑着陈立农的腰侧开始动着腰磨蹭起来，高高扬起的眉和满面的潮红搭上脱得凌乱的衣物显得十足香艳，偏偏表情把天真装得严丝合缝，“怎么办噢，我不知道诶。”

 

粗糙的布料若即若离地磨在那儿，刚刚高潮一次身体还敏感得要命，她眯着眼发出满足的呻吟——有点儿表演成分。把他的裤子蹭湿了。这幅模样好像小猫发情，湿答答的小屁股到处蹭，时不时还用一双怪勾人的眼给你一个暗示。陈立农心中暗骂一声，妈的。谁也没法沉住气。

 

他猛地坐起身来，小臂环住林橘纤细的腰，把她捞起，换来尽情放荡的小猫一声惊呼。陈立农把她搂紧在怀里，一点薄薄的胸部贴上体育生宽厚的胸膛，加速的心跳撞出共鸣，空余的手向下先解开裤子，把硬得发烫的东西顶到人腿根上去，惹得林橘紧盯着他脸蛋的目光不断往下偏，又吞了吞口水。手往上摸，摸到松垮挂在身上的内衣里面，陈立农有样学样地凑上去舔她的耳廓，压低了声音在泛红的耳边说：

 

“——学姐，你真的是飞机场耶。”

“混蛋。”


End file.
